


It Doesn't Make Any Sense

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowaelin One Shots [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636510
Kudos: 38





	It Doesn't Make Any Sense

“Ro?”

He shifted, running his fingers down her spine, goosebumps erupting where they trailed. “Yes, Fireheart?”

She smiled against his neck, loving the rumble of his voice, rough and husky. “Do you remember our old apartment? The first one?”

Rowan chuckled, “That shitty one room above the bar?”

Aelin smiled wider, slapping his chest lightly, “Hey, I loved it!”

“Really? It was so loud and smelled like booze and remember the first time I met your parents and they came for dinner? They thought I was an alcoholic and hated me.”

She snorted at that, “You were in college and played varsity, isn’t that kinda a given?”

She shrieked as he twisted onto his side and pinched her for the jab.

“Ok, ok, ok, I’m sorry!” Aelin yelled and laughed as she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He hummed and smiled against her lips, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading them to settle above her.

She gasped softly at the feeling of his naked body lining up with hers and he pulled back, grinning wickedly before he kissed her fiercely, his fingers squeezing her hips hard enough that she knew there would be marks.

Aelin could feel her inner thighs grow wet and so could Rowan, he growled at it and she could feel him grow hard. She moaned softly and wrapped her hands around his neck, slipping her fingers into the hair at his nape.

Rowan rolled his hips into hers and drew another moan from deep in her throat.

“Ro, please,” she whined, hitching her leg up on his hip. “Please, please, Ro. I need you.”

“I know, baby, I know,” he whispered against her skin, trailing his lips over her jaw and down her neck. He licked the hollow of her throat, running his tongue over to the junction between her shoulder and neck.

He took the skin between his teeth, sucking on it and she let out a broken moan, almost too aroused. “If you know, then fucking do something.”

He chuckled and just as she took a breath to snip at him, he sheathed himself inside her and they both groaned at the feeling.

Rowan stayed still for a second, waiting for her to be ready and she quickly recovered, locking both her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his lower back.

He set a lazy pace, rolling into her and pulling out, burying himself back in her. She urged him faster, begging for him, her lips close to his ear.

“I need you, please, just give it to me. _Please_ ,” her words were broken, her breath ragged.

Rowan drew in a breath to answer her but then they heard what seemed like a stampede of little feet running down hallway.

They swore and he slipped out of her, leaning over the side to throw her his shirt and tug on his boxers. He tugged her next to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips just as their door slammed open and two kids threw themselves onto their bed, screaming at their parents.

Aelin dragged one of her girls over to her, holding her close and whispering softly, “Inside voice, Anna. Daddy’s very sleepy.”

The little girl giggled, with wild silver hair, her turquoise eyes shining and then another, identical little girl leaped onto them, hugging her twin. “Anna was sleepy too but I wanted to see Momma and Daddy!”

“I was not! You were the sleepy one, Evie!” The girls shot up, staring each other down with their silver brows fiercely furrowed. Anger brewed in their eyes, pure golden flame. They both drew in large lungfuls of air to yell at each other but Rowan’s soothing voice cut through the tension.

“Anna, Evalin, calm down, it’s ok. You guys wanna watch a movie?”

They both squealed and turned to him, “With you and Momma?”

He nodded and they smiled so widely, he couldn’t see their pupils. “Yeah but no yelling, alright? We need to be quiet.”

They nodded very solemnly, their little faces so serious that Aelin rolled into Rowan, smothering her laugh in his chest. He shook with barely restrained laughter, “Alright, which one do you want to watch?”

Evalin piped up, “I don’t care which one but I’m sitting next to Anna!”

Anna giggled, the sisters smiling at each other and then they fell backwards onto the mattress.

The twins squealed and crawled under the blanket, whispering to the other. Rowan wrapped an arm around Aelina and tugged her close, both of them looking with wonder at their daughters. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, “How’d we get so lucky?”

She tilted her head up to look at him and he wiped away the tears that pooled in her eyes. “I don’t know, baby, it doesn’t make sense.”

He chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, “You are so fucking amazing, Fireheart.”

“I know that, Buzzard.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
